diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Yè
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = | Arsenal = | Vorname = Yè | Nachname = Bara’dshi | Geburtsname = | Geburt = | Alter = 52 | Zugehörigkeit = Horde, Waldtroll | Gilde = Haus Elrennon | Größe = 1,91 m | Gewicht = 76 kg | Haarfarbe = Grau/Weiß | Augenfarbe = | Besonderheiten = | Gesinnung = Chaotisch Neutral }} Yè Bara'dshi verbringt die meiste Zeit in den Werkstätten des Hauses Elrennon, um sich der Ingenieurs-Kunst zu widmen, hält sich jedoch neuerdings auch öfters in den frostigen Gebieten Nordends auf. Aussehen und Auftreten des Charakters Yè ist ein relativ großer, dünner Waldtroll mit grau/weiß melierten Haaren. Seinem Gesicht kann man nicht unbedingt allzu viel ablesen, da meist eine Brille die Augen verdeckt oder gar ein Taucherhelm das ganze Gesicht verbirgt. Ansonsten hat er einen etwas verlorenen Blick, ein fast ständiges Stirnrunzeln und ein nicht gerade von Weisheit gekennzeichnetes Lächeln im Gesicht. Er ist nicht dumm, aber seine Gesprächthemen drehen sich eben meist um die Ingenieurskunst, was auch dazu führen kann, dass er plötzlich in einem Gespräch das Thema komplett wechselt und ein Geländer, ob seiner außergewöhnlich schnörkeligen Verzierungen bewundert. Wenn es um technische, handwerkliche Dinge geht ist er der perfekte Gesprächspartner. Was Kriege und dergleichen angeht setzt wohl sein Verdrängungs-Mechanismus ein und er schwenkt eher rasch auf etwas anderes um, wenngleich er auch manchmal in ein gewisses Raunzen über die alte Zeit verfällt. An alle anderen Themen wagt er sich mit gewisser Vorsicht und ist manchmal sogar zu einem ganz normalen Plausch aufgelegt. Von der Art her ist Yè recht bescheiden und stellt sich eher ungern in denn Mittelpunkt. Ist ihm jedoch einmal die Aufmerksamkeit vieler zuteil, schwingt er gerne ausgiebige Reden, die er jedoch sofort peinlich berührt abbricht, falls er Unmut in den Mengen spürt. Im Großen und Ganzes in er ein recht friedlicher Troll, kann sich jedoch von Zeit und Zeit über absolute Kleinigkeiten unheimlich aufregen. Vergangenheit Yè und der Alte Phil Yè wuchs in einem der Amani Waldtroll-Dörfer des Immersangwaldes auf, das sehr bald von Hochelfen angegriffen und ausgebeutet wurde. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt zählte der Troll gerade einmal ein paar Jahre alt, weswegen der Vorfall nur Schemenhaft im Gedächtnis hängen geblieben ist. Das ist zumindest jene Geschichte, die er sich im Laufe seines Lebens zusammen gereimt hat, aufgrund von Ahnenforschung, den Geschichten eine Stammesgenossen En’jao (…den er erst zu einem viel späteren Zeitpunkt kennen lernte) und dem Gedächtnislücken-Restabilisierer. Es war wohl ein Glück im Unglück, dass er nicht als Sklave in ein Internierungslager kam, so wie all die anderen Stammesgenossen, sondern scheinbar übersehen wurde oder sich während des Angriffs gar nicht im Dorf befunden hat – weiterhin nur Vermutungen. Von einem Wandersmann aus Mitleid mitgenommen, verbrachte Yè einige Jahre damit zu, in den Immersangwäldern umher zu streifen, in der Obhut des alten Phil. Dieser war halbblind, hatte sein Lebtag damit zugebracht, Streifzüge in verschiedenste Gewässer, Ozeane und Flusslandschaften zu machen, um dort die seltensten Fische zu fangen und mit den verschiedenen Waldtroll-Stämmen Handel zu führen. Dieser nahm den Waldtroll in dem absoluten Glauben mit sich, nur einen stummen Hochelf Waisen bei sich zu haben, obwohl er sich natürlich oft fragte, warum der Kleine so eine ungesunde grüne Farbe zu haben schien. Man muss jedoch erwähnen, dass der alte Phil wohl zu selten dem Genuss von getrockneten Algen auswich. Nichtsdestotrotz (…oder womöglich genau deswegen) besaß er eine gewisse Narrenfreiheit in den Wäldern. Man scheute sich nicht, mit ihm zu handeln, aber man legte es meist auch nicht unbedingt darauf an. In dieser Zeit lernte Yè den Umgang mit Angeln, erlernte Kochrezepte exotischsten Ausmaßes (Vorwiegend Fisch in jedweder zubereiteten Form) und wurde den Eindruck nie los, dass der alte Phil ihm auch so manch zwielichtige Fähigkeit beibrachte, was sich später noch in seinem Auftreten widerspiegeln würde. Außerdem lernte er das umherziehende Leben in der freien Natur kennen und konnte später noch oft Gebrauch von Spurenleserei oder das Orientieren mithilfe der Sterne machen. Auf diesen Wanderungen gab es Phasen in denen der alte Phil lange und ausschweifend über seine alten Erlebnisse berichtete oder vollkommen schweigsame Stunden, dennoch schnappte Yè jedes Wort von Phil auf und kam erst gar nie zum normalen Gebrauch der verschiedenen Zungenbrechenden Trolldialekten, da sein Aufzieh-Vater zumeist den Gebrauch von normalem Orcisch bevorzugte. Leider hatte der alte Phil auch seine Macken. Er war äußerst unreinlich, selbst aus der Sicht eines Trolls, es konnte sein, dass er manchmal mitten in der Nacht aufstand, um Yè wach zu rütteln und ihm einen Witz zu erzählen, der üblicherweise relativ anstößig war oder verlangte aus irgendeinem Grund ständig eine Antwort auf seine Fragen, so belanglos sie auch sein mochten. (…zu welchem Zeitpunkt auch immer) Alles in allem verbrachte Yè jedoch eine interessante und nicht sonderlich traumatische (…wenn man von den verqueren Gesprächen, die der alte Phil manchmal aufgriff, absah.) Kindheit. Vom einen auf den anderen Tag verstarb Phil jedoch und Yè stand alleine da. Abseits der Waldtrolle/Der Jäger in ihm Er war wohl an die zwanzig und versuchte sich alleine, im Geiste des alten Phils, weiter mit Handel und Fischfang durchzuschlagen, jedoch genoss er kein sonderliches Ansehen bei den Waldtrollstämmen, bei denen er als Außenseiter galt. Diese Zeit gehörte wohl zu den Dunkelsten von Yè. Langsam und ohne, dass er es wirklich aufhalten konnte rutschte er mehr und mehr in eine Kaste, für dessen Zugehörigkeit er sich später schämen sollte. Er fing an für den einen oder anderen Stamm als eine Art Kopfjäger zu dienen, was seinen Ruf wohl nur bei den Auftraggebern steigerte. Später sollte er sich noch einige Male wundern, wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass er eine richtige Kaltblütigkeit entwickelte, die ihm später so vollends abhanden kam. Es waren einzig Fehden unter den verschiedenen Stämmen der Waldtrolle, an die er sich beteiligte. Einzig Aufträge, die Hochelfen betrafen, konnte er nicht annehmen. Der alte Phil blieb ihm immer im Gedächtnis und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, einem Rosig etwas zuleide zu tun, was seiner Beliebtheit bei den Stämmen nicht gerade half. Bei Aufträgen, die Waldtrolle betreffend, hatte er keine großen Bedenken oder Gewissenbisse, obwohl er auch keinen Kindern oder Frauen etwas zu Leide tat. Meistens ging es darum, dem nächsten Stammeshäuptling Platz zu machen oder Rivalen auszuschalten. Großen Dank bekam er dafür jedoch nie und weiterhin blieb er im Abseits der Stammesgemeinschaft. Einerseits freundete er sich ohnehin nie ganz mit den Riten jener Waldtrolle an, doch andererseits hätte er gerne einmal jemanden als wirklichen Freund gehabt oder ein Fest mitgefeiert. In diesen Jahren bildete sich sehr stark ein gewisses Einzelgängertum heraus und er stellte fest, dass er gewisse Fähigkeiten besaß, mit Tieren umzugehen, was dazu führte, dass er mehr und mehr mit der Jägerkultur der Trolle in Verbindung kam. Es geschah recht langsam, aber mehr und mehr schwor er dem stumpfen Kopfjägertum ab und konnte sich mit den Jägern arrangieren, wodurch sich sein Ansehen insgesamt steigern konnte. Es hätte womöglich dazu führen können, dass er sich in der Hierarchie der Waldtrolle weiter nach oben arbeitete, doch Schwärze legte sich über das Land: Der dritte Krieg war angebrochen. Der Dritte Krieg Yè merkte sofort, als die Fehden unter den einzelnen Stämmen abnahmen und Bündnisse geschlossen wurden, dass etwas Großes bevorstand. Die Gemeinsamkeit wuchs und selbst Yè konnte Freundschaften schließen und war einer von vielen unter seinesgleichen. Dies stand jedoch im argen Kontrast zu den schrecklichen Vorkommnissen in den umliegenden Ländern. Untote seien ins Land eingefallen, Gräber würden des Nachts entweiht und die Hochelfen verteidigten sich nur mit großen Verlusten gegen die Heerscharen der Geißel. Die allgemeine Stimmung bei den Waldtrollen war gut, doch Yè konnte sich diesem Hochgefühl nie anschließen, wusste aber auch, dass er mit seiner Meinung allein da stand. Er würde wieder im Abseits landen, womöglich diesmal völlig, um dann zwischen drei Linien zu stehen. Den Untoten, den Hochelfen und den Waldtrollen. Ihm blieb nicht anders übrig, als das Wohlwollen der Trolle über den Krieg zu teilen, zumindest dem Anschein nach. Es kam das Unausweichliche: Überfälle der Waldtrolle auf Hochelfen-Dörfer wurden beschlossen und natürlich war Yè mit eingeplant. Nächtelang brannten die Feuer der Stärkerituale und schon bald zog eine Gruppe Waldtrolle aus, um den angeborenen Hass an eine Rasse zu frönen. Es war ein furchtbarer Reinfall. Unorganisiert und in wildem Getümmel gelangten Yè und seine Brüder zwischen zwei Fronten. Ihm wurde noch das Glück beschert, als Gefangener am Leben zu bleiben, während die meisten seiner Kameraden in blinder Tobsucht fielen. Viele Waldtrolle starben an diesem Tag und es sollte das letzte Mal sein, das Yè mit Stammesgenossen in den Krieg zog. Erst Später erfuhr er, dass viele der Stämme einen gewissen Erfolg mit den Überfällen hatten, aber das sollte ihn kaum mehr berühren. Es lag eine gewisse Ironie darin, dass er nun für seine vermeintlichen Feinde, die Hochelfen, als Söldner in den Krieg oder besser gesagt, zur Verteidigung gegen die Waldtrolle zog. Er überlebte dies nur mit viel Glück, obwohl der Krieg wie ein Flächenbrand über Quel’Thalas zog und so rasch, wie er kam, wieder endete. Das Internierungslager/Handwerken? Kein Problem! Als der dritte Krieg beendet war und sich die Lage im Lande Quel’Thalas wieder beruhigte, kam Yè in ein Internierungslager. Er schien großes Glück zu haben, denn er kam in eines der Waldtroll-freundlicheren Lager – Warum dies so war, sollte er erst später erfahren. Natürlich, war die Arbeit am Anfang sehr hart, er schuftete von früh bis spät in Minen zum Erzabbau, doch stellte sich heraus, dass er ein gewisses Geschick an den Tag legte und schon bald immer bessere Arbeiten bekam. Vom einfachen Schürfer gelangte er zu denjenigen, die die Erze trennten und verhütteten, zu jenen die die unterschiedlichen Edelsteine sortierten und schließlich zu den Handwerkern, die das zu Barren umgewandelte Erz verarbeiteten. Nur wenige Trolle hatten es bis hierhin geschafft und Yè entwickelte einen gewissen Stolz auf sein handwerkliches Können. Der Meister jener Schmiede und Ingenieure war ebenfalls ein Waldtroll, ein schon in die Jahre gekommen Altehrwürdiger. Sein Name war En’jao Bara’dshi. Er bemerkte schnell Yès Handfertigkeiten und entwickelte mit der Zeit eine gewisse Symphatie für den Artgenossen, was er natürlich nicht offen vor den anderen zeigte. Schon bald bekam Yè auch hier einen eigenen höheren Status und bekam Spezialaufträge vom Meister. Mit der Zeit zog ihn En’jao immer mehr ins Vertrauen und offenbarte, dass er eigentlich der Sklave eines gewissen Hauses Elrennon, eines höheren Hauses in der blutelfischen Gesellschaft war und womöglich für Yè bei einer Außenstelle für jenes Haus in einer Werkstätte Arbeit hätte. Da ihm die Arbeit zu liegen schien, stimme er diesem Vorschlag von Herzen gern zu, besonders, weil auch er eine Zuneigung zu dem alten Mann entwickelt hatte. Leider stellte sich die obere Bürokratie des Internierungslagers quer und eine Zeit lang mussten En’jao und Yè Abstand von einander halten. Diese Verbindung hatte sichtliches Missbehagen ausgelöst. Jahre vergingen und der Rückschlag versetzte Yè in eine gewisse Ohnmacht. Er führte die Arbeiten mechanisch aus, ohne sich sonderlich Mühe zu geben, bis etwas erstaunliches passierte. En’jao, der schon länger nicht mehr im Lager gesehen worden war, tauchte wieder auf. Heimlich traf sich Yè mit seinem alten Meister und bemerkte, welche Freude ihm dies machte. Dieser verlangte von ihm, die Fußsohlen herzuzeigen und war darauf sichtlich geschockt, als Yè dieser merkwürdigen Bitte nachging. Er erzählte ihm, dass es Sitte für manche der Waldtrollstämme war, gewisse Zeichen auf die Unterseite des Fußes zu markieren. Als darauf keine besonderes Reaktion kam, zeigte En’jao seine eigene Markierung und Yè fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Es war dieselbe. Nach längerer Ausführung des Altehrwürdigen kam heraus, dass sie scheinbar vom gleichen Stamm, womöglich von der gleichen Familie waren, was Yè tatsächlich zum direkten Nachfahren und daher Sklave des Hauses Elrennon machte. Das wiederum bescherte ihm die Arbeit in jener Werkstätte. ]] Der Bastler! Das Internierungslager hinter sich lassend, hatte er nun eine gewisse Freiheit erlangt, die es ihm auch ermöglichte, so einige Expeditionen auf sich zu nehmen, um seinen sich weiter und weiter entwickelnden Ingenieurs-Aktivitäten zu widmen, während sein Meister En’jao immer wieder vorbeischaute, um seinem Schüler Neues zu lehren. Erfindungen aus Yès Feder sind beispielsweise der Gedächtnislücken-Restabilisierer (Warnung: Nicht zwingend eigene Erinnerungen.), der Patronenhülsen-Reiniger (Nur vor dem Gebrauch der Patronen anwendbar.), Der idiotensichere Besen-Kapazitator (Anwendung = ?; Auswirkungen noch unbekannt. Scheint Besen anzuziehen.), aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er sie nie patentieren lassen, was ihm jedoch nicht daran hindert, weiterhin „Neues“ zu erfinden. Das Einzelgängertum nahm hier wieder Einzug, was zu recht schlimmen Auswirkungen führte. (Siehe: Yè) Ein trauriges Ereignis überschattete noch einmal das Leben von Yè, als sein Meister und Freund En’jao Bara’dshi aus dem Leben trat. Als Ehrbezeugung nahm er daraufhin den Nachnamen seines Meisters an und ward nun bekannt, wobei nicht oft gesehen, als Bastler und Sklave des Hauses Elrennon. Derzeitiges Leben Derzeit bummelt Yè in der Welt umher, auf der Jagd nach neuen Rezepten, aber auch dem Abenteuer selbst. Neuerdings wagt er sich wieder öfters aus seiner Werkstätte und geht auch einem Kampf nicht aus dem Weg. Das Waldtroll -Blut hat ihn in gewisser Weise wieder gepackt, wobei es ihm mehr um den Nervenkitzel einer wohl geplanten Expedition in unbekannte Gefilde geht, als um das Erlegen großer Tiere. Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Trolle (Spieler) Kategorie:Jäger (Spieler)